Star Trek (film)
:Il futuro ha inizio. Nel XXIII secolo due giovani ufficiali della Flotta Stellare, James T. Kirk e Spock guidano l'inesperto equipaggio della USS Enterprise contro una terribile minaccia proveniente dal futuro. Sommario Prologo Nell'anno 2233, la indaga su una tempesta di fulmini spaziali, che si rivelarono in seguito come dei precursori di un buco nero in formazione. Un enorme vascello, la Narada - emerge, e apre subito il fuoco sulla Kelvin, provocando ingenti danni. Il capitano della Narada, Nero, chiama l'oramai inerme Kelvin e intima al suo capitano, Richard Robau, di consegnarsi a bordo della Narada tramite una navetta. Il capitano Robau acconsente, e lascia il comando della nave al suo primo ufficiale, George Kirk. Robau ordina a Kirk di aspettare quindici minuti per un suo segnale, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto iniziare le procedure di evacuazione. Robau viene trattenuto da Nero, e nel frattempo l'equipaggio della Kelvin controlla i suoi segni vitali. L'interrogatorio di Robau viene condotto dal primo ufficiale Romulano Ayel, mostrando un ologramma di una nave che Robau non riconosce, quindi chiede notizie dell'Ambasciatore Spock, altrettanto sconosciuto dal Capitano. Dopo aver risposto alla richiesta della data stellare corrente, Nero trafigge Robau con il teral'n, ed i segni vitali sulla plancia della Kelvin diventano immediatamente piatti; Robau è morto. Kirk ordina alla Kelvin di aprire il fuoco. Mentre la situazione peggiora velocemente, Kirk realizza che i danni alla Kelvin stanno compromettendo le vite e la salvezza di ogni persona a bordo, ordina all'equipaggio di raggiungere le capsule di salvataggio e le navette, compresa sua moglie Winona, che in quel momento sta portando a termine la sua gravidanza. Kirk prova a tracciare una rotta di collisione con la Narada, ma il pilota automatico non è in linea; egli dovrà necessariamente controllare manualmente la Kelvin. Ordina quindi a sua moglie di partire sulla navetta senza di lui. Lei protesta, ma Kirk sa di non aver altra scelta, se non quella di mantenere la posizione e continuare l'attacco al fine di proteggere l'equipaggio che sta evacuando la nave con le capsule di salvataggio. Sulla navetta medica 37, Winona Kirk da alla luce un figlio. Mentre la Kelvin distrugge i missili destinati alle navette, Kirk riesce a sentire il pianto del neonato, realizzando che non avrebbe mai incontrato suo figlio. Qualche istante prima della collisione fra la Kelvin ed il vascello romulano, Winona chiede a suo marito come avrebbero dovuto chiamare loro figlio. Lei suggerisce di chiamarlo con il nome del padre di George, ma lui propone di dare un nome meno risibile di Tiberius come primo nome. Decidono quindi di chiamarlo James, dal nome del padre di Winona. Le comunicazioni vengono interrotte nel momento in cui la Kelvin si schianta contro la Narada, danneggiandola a sufficienza per dare modo alle navette di mettersi in salvo. Primo atto Approssimativamente dieci anni dopo, nel 2243, un giovane viene visto correre lungo una strada in un'antica Corvette attraverso lo stato dell'Iowa. Dal sistema di comunicazione del veicolo (un telefono Nokia inserito nel cruscotto), il patrigno di Kirk lo rimprovera, chiedendogli di tornare a casa. Kirk lo ignora, spegnendo il sistema di comunicazione e mettendo a tutto volume una canzone del XX secolo. Poco dopo un poliziotto su un veicolo simile a una moto volante lo insegue, intimandogli di fermarsi. Kirk si dirige verso uno strapiombo e salta fuori dall'auto, pochi istanti prima di finire rovinosamente la sua corsa sul fondo del canyon. Il poliziotto arresta il ragazzo chiedendogli il nome, al quale risponde "James Tiberius Kirk". LAVORO IN CORSO! Retroscena Star Trek è l'undicesimo film basato su Star Trek. E' stato ufficialmente rilasciato nelle sale Italiane l' , con anteprime esclusive il giorno prima, nelle maggiori sale delle principali città. Image:StarTrekXI.jpg|Il primo poster, curato da J.J. Abrams Image:Star Trek Poster2.jpg|Il secondo teaser poster Image:StarTrek2009.jpg|Il poster della WonderCon Image:Vegas convention Star Trek poster.jpg|Il poster di Star Trek distribuito alla convenion di Las Vegas del 2007 Image:Star Trek Comic Con Poster.jpg|Poster di Star Trek ordinabile via mail dal 2008 (San Diego Comic-Con and Intel) Image:Bana Comic-Con poster.jpg|Eric Bana è Nero Image:Saldana Comic-Con poster.jpg|Zoe Saldana è Uhura Image:Quinto Comic-Con poster.jpg|Zachary Quinto è Spock Image:Pine Comic-Con poster.jpg|Chris Pine è Kirk Image:Cho Vegas Con poster.jpg|John Cho è Sulu Image:Pegg Vegas Con poster.jpg|Simon Pegg è Scotty Image:Urban Vegas Con poster.jpg|Karl Urban è McCoy Image:Yelchin Vegas Con poster.jpg|Anton Yelchin è Chekov Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Pine.jpg|Chris Pine è Kirk Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Quinto.jpg|Zachary Quinto è Spock Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Saldana.jpg|Zoe Saldana è Uhura Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Bana.jpg|Eric Bana è Nero Collegamenti e riferimenti Cast ed equipaggio *Vedi [[Credit di Star Trek (film)|Credits di Star Trek]] Compagnie *Paramount Pictures - Distributore, Produttore *Spyglass Entertainment - Produttore *Bad Robot Productions - Production Company *Industrial Light & Magic - Special Visual Effects *Kerner Optical - Models and Miniatures *Digital Domain - Additional Visual Effects *Svengali Visual Effects - Additional Visual Effects *Persistence of Vision Digital Entertainment - Previsualization Effects *Vital Distraction - Previsualization Effects *The Third Floor - Previsualization Effects *Quantum Creation FX - Specialty Costume and Prop Weapons *Film Illusions - Special Effects *Harlow FX - Make-up Effects and Prosthetics *Tinsley Transfers - Special Make-up Effects Tattoos *Company 3 - Digital Intermediate *Prop Docs - Set Dressing Documents *Digital Vortechs - Avid Editing Equipment *Chapman-Leonard Studio Equipment - Camera Systems & Cranes *Movie Movers - Hair & Makeup Trailers, Production Trailers *Chef Robért Catering - Catering *Level 1 Entertainment - Former Production Company (uncredited; replaced by Spyglass) Unconfirmed companies *'Evil Eye Pictures' - Additional Visual Effects *'Executive Assurance' - Security *'Filmtools' - Expendables *'Lola Visual Effects' - Digital Cosmetic Enhancements *'On Tour Productions' - Transportation Services *'Panavision Remote Systems' - Supertechno Cranes *'Sessions Payroll Management' - Extras Payroll Services *'Star Waggons' - Cast Trailers *'Transportation Resources' - Transportation Equipment Vedi anche *''Star Trek: The Beginning, an earlier concept for an eleventh ''Star Trek film *[[Undeveloped Star Trek projects|Undeveloped Star Trek projects]], which includes a description of an abandoned concept for an eleventh Trek film *''Star Trek: The First Adventure, an earlier concept for a prequel ''Star Trek film Collegamenti esterni * [http://www.startrekmovie.com/intl/it Star Trek] - Sito ufficiale del film * * Categoria:Film di Star Trek Star Trek (film) ca:Star Trek XI: El futur comença Categoria:Articolo in traduzione bg:Стар Трек (филм) cs:Star Trek (film) de:Star Trek (Film) en:Star Trek (film) es:Star Trek (film) fr:Star Trek (film 2009) ja:スター・トレック nl:Star Trek (film) pl:Star Trek XI pt:Star Trek XI: The Future Begins ru:Звёздный путь (фильм) sv:Star Trek XI